


Rendezvous

by trxffs



Series: Hybrid Gang AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Animal Traits, Gang AU, Gang AU but the characters have animal features, I might re edit the tags once I know what I’m doing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxffs/pseuds/trxffs
Summary: “I literally have a knife to your throat and now you’re gonna tell me you love me?”
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Hybrid Gang AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814821
Kudos: 44





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Mwah thanks Cana for convincing me to post this and maybe start my own series.
> 
> I hope I don’t let you down!

Suguru had sensed him before he could even hear that someone was around the corner, tasting the air with his forked tongue and picking up the sickening sweet smell of cherry and vanilla combined. 

There was only one person he knew to have such a disgusting scent clinging to them and it left Suguru on high alert.

Rounding the corner silently, he zoned in on the trespasser and slowly started to crouch on instinct as if he were coiling like an actual snake. Within seconds he sprung and drew his knife, pressing the steel to the guy’s throat as he turns around.

“... I love you.”

Suguru’s narrowed glare never left Kuroo’s smug face, the knife still firmly gripped in his hand and digging against the other’s jugular.

“I literally have a knife to your throat and now you’re gonna tell me you love me?” He hissed, gritting his teeth and flashing a set of sharp canines. 

“Better late than never~” 

The man stayed frozen in his position as he studied Kuroo’s face for any hint of an ulterior motive to trespassing into his gang’s territory, ready to react in case his absurd confession was a ploy to distract him from his task at hand. 

Despite his better judgment Suguru groaned and pushed away from the proximity of the raven, rolling his eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh.

“You never make anything easy for me, you pesky feline...” Suguru flicked his wrist to put the blade back and into his pocket, stalking towards the black tailed man.

“You’re lucky it was me that found you snooping around our turf and not Kouji. Dudes got a mean streak going on at the moment and he’s desperate to impress the leader.” Suguru scrunches his nose up, remembering the putrid metallic smell his colleague always carried with him after a successful hits.

He was snapped out of it when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist to pull him in close, fighting back the animalistic urge to curl up against heat but ultimately failing. Before he could stop himself Suguru was pressing his face and neck against Kuroo’s chest.

“Wow, you make for a really easy target, you know that?” Kuroo teases which earns him another flash of the fangs and a hiss.

“Shut the fuck up.” 

The sound was muffled by Kuroo’s chest and despite his best efforts, the cat-like man let out a quiet chuckle which died immediately as his ears twitched upon picking up a sound nearby.

Suguru noticed the change and shot away, reaching for his switchblade again as he flicked his tongue out to identity the danger.

“Forget what you came here for, you need to piss off because Kouji has noticed you prowling around.” He snapped, hoping the moron will take his warning and leave before he gets caught.

Before Kuroo could reply, Suguru had already joined the darkness of the shadows once again and disappeared in the direction the noise came from.

“I came to see you...” He chuffed with a grin, turning around and making use of the head start his secret lover was no doubt creating for him.


End file.
